Kaebora Gaebora's Memories
by UserGoogol
Summary: Kaebora Gaebora, the wise wizard, looks back on his life


Final Draft: Kaebora's Memories  
  
It was the 289th year of the calendar of the Hyrulean Reckoning, and Hyrule   
was in trapped in a terrible civil war, which all began when the Gerudo   
kingdom of the east and the Hyrulean kingdom of the west started fighting   
over their ancient boundaries. Soon, it turned into a huge war as the   
mythical kingdoms of magical creatures, the kingdoms of the Gorons and   
Zoras, came to the aid of the aid of their allies. Kaebora Gaebora had   
boarded himself inside a building near Lake Hylia. He had prophecized this.   
He also prophecized it would get much worse. But he could not prevent it   
from doing so. He was dying.  
  
He remembered back ten or twenty years. The night he had prophecized it all.   
Kaebora was sleeping, and he had a dream which had reoccurred by his count,   
forty-eight times. Tonight was the forty-ninth night. The dream started out   
when he saw a huge field which was his homeland, on fire. It affected every   
thing in sight. Suddenly, storm clouds started to blow in from the west. At   
first, storm clouds extinguished the fire, but then suddenly a huge lightning   
bolt fell from the clouds and ripped the earth into pieces. The lightning   
bolts continued to fall until the world was completely destroyed, Kaebora   
then thought he could hear an evil sounding laugh. Kaebora woke up, and   
quickly scribbled down his dream. He then carefully analyzed the dream,   
checking various books and scrolls on the art of dream interpretation. The  
conclusion he came to was sobering.  
  
There would be a huge civil war in Hyrule. During it, a wicked man would come   
from the west, who would be considered a major factor in causing the end of   
the war. But, before long, he would seek the glorious power of the gods, and   
his greed would tear apart Earth. The morning following, he came to the King   
of Hyrule. Being as Kaebora Gaebora was a wise and powerful wizard, he was   
easily granted a talk with the King.  
  
"So... you speak of a civil war?" the King said.  
  
"Far worse... someone would try to gain the highest power of the gods and   
goddesses, and after that, the world would be destroyed," Kaebora replied,   
soberly.  
  
"Well... you have been right before... but I sincerely think you are wrong   
now. Peace is strong here. If a war does occur, it will occur in thousands   
of millenia. Your prophecy is obviously far off, if true. Now, Kaebora,"   
changing the subject, "How about you tell me about that potion you told me   
about that will make give off colorful sparks of light. I think that will be   
amusing for the upcoming festival."  
  
Kaebora sighed, both then, and in his hiding place during the time of the   
war. Nobody had believed him. Well, that's not true. There was one of his   
students at his acadamy...  
  
"Sir, I have heard of your prophecy. Doom is it?" Rauru, a young student   
of his asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. But I do not expect you to believe me..." Kaebora sighed again.  
  
"Surprisingly, I do. Sir, you are a very wise wizard, I don't believe you   
could be mistaken. I will do anything, within reason, to try and stop the   
doom. With your wisdom and my youth, well... we have quite good odds."  
  
Kaebora was pleased. Rauru and a few of his other students built a temple to   
protect an object which Kaebora believed to be the sacred object that the   
evil one would gain. They also crafted a powerful sword, which was created   
to destroy the evil one, if perhaps he gets through the temple. The world   
seemed safe. But Kaebora discovered that fate was a tricky thing.  
  
"King Gerud, of the Gerudos, the canyon is clearly our territory. I know you   
wish it, after all, your land is not very good, but the sacred treaty states   
that we own it," the King of Hyrule said at a meeting with powerful emotions   
Being stirred up.   
  
"No. It says that the border is the river. And that means that we get one   
side of the canyon, and you get the other. Its not much, why don't you give   
it to us?" King Gerud replied.  
  
"Because, it is our land, and we are not willing to give it to a group of,  
thieves."  
  
"How dare you..." King Gerud was quite angry now, "Although thievery is   
slightly above average levels in our nation, it is, we are, not a group of--"   
He then stopped. He quickly said, "Good bye! I hope your army is prepared   
for a fight." The war had, unofficially, started.  
  
The war was tough. In the present, Kaebora looked around his house, he was   
now even sicker than at the begining of this story. He was lying in his bed,   
barely able to move, and he realized who the evil man was. Ganondorf.  
  
King Gerud had died, and his heir was Ganondorf Mandrag. Ganondorf was an   
open practitioner of dark magic, and instead of ineffectively discouraging   
thievery like King Gerud had, he actually promoted it. The Gerudo army was   
ten times bloodier under Ganondorf, and yet, Ganondorf constantly spoke of   
peace. It was obvious. Ganondorf would be the one. But it was too late.  
  
Kaebora coughed hard, and then thought about the most recent rumors he had  
heard the days before me had locked himself in the house.  
  
"Have you heard about the Golden Power?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something the goddesses who created the universe supposedly left behind.  
They say it'll grant the wishes of anyone who can gain it."  
  
"Wow. If I could have that, I'd wish for ten thousand rupees, no, ten  
thousand, gold rupees, no wait, an entire kindom, in which the ground has  
gold and rupees spraying out of every spare space, no wait,"  
  
"Well, I'd ask for the power of a hundren men, but that's the beauty  
of it. You can wish for whatever you want! I'll try to find it, and noone  
will try to stop me. I'll pack my sword, shield, a few bombs, and I'll be  
off."  
  
"Um, no... I think I'll get it first!"  
  
Kaebora thought. Golden Power, Ganondorf, it all fit together. People seemed  
very violent to get the Triforce, another name for the power, and if regular  
people were this violent, what if a well trained dark mage with a huge army  
behind him seeked it? Kaebora layed himself down to think one last time.  
  
A Hyrulean messanger broke into Kaebora Gaebora's house. He told him that the   
war was over. He yelled that King Mundram and King Ganondorf had come to a   
truce, and that the Goron and Zora had both allied with the Hyruleans before   
that, but then he walked towards Kaebora Gaebora. He saw a cold body, laying  
peacefully. He was dead.  
  
Luckily, hope survived. The sword built to protect the world was still   
waiting for its future owner, and could only be used by one virtuous enough   
to use it right. Rauru was also gaurding the Temple, and some people said   
that they found an owl living near the forest which had an odd resemblence   
to Kaebora Gaebora, almost as if, he had been reincarnated.  



End file.
